Lyndis
Lyndis more commonly known as Lyn (romanized as Lin in Fire Emblem Museum) is the deuteragonist of Fire Emblem. She is the second female lord in the ''Fire Emblem'' series and the first to appear internationally in a Fire Emblem game. Profile Lyn's Story Before the game, Madelyn marries Hassar, which makes her father so blinded with rage that he disowned his only daughter. However he regreted disowning her after Madelyn wrote a letter to him, so he sent Sain and Kent to look for them and apologize. However Lyn's parents were killed, by bandits. After her parent's death, Lyn lived alone until she met "the Tactician" (which is the player). Later on she meets two knights of Caelin (Kent and Sain; were commanded by Hausen to find Lyn) that inform her she has a living grandfather named "Hausen" that has been wanting to meet her and welcome her into his home. On her way she notices an old priest being attacked by mercenaries, she rescues him from them. As a sign of gratitude the old man allowed her to try and draw the Mani Katti (a sacred weapon that can only be drawn by one person), it turns out she is that person that can draw the legendary sword. When she gets to Caelin she finds out that her grandfather's brother, the cruel and ambitions Lundgren, is poisoning Hausen; in order to succeed his power. Lyndis recruits companions in hopes of saving Hausen. Then Lundgren commands his soldiers to kill Lyndis, as she is higher in line to inheriting Hausen's power. It is up to Lyndis and her recruits to defeat Lundgren's forces, as well as defeating Lundgren. It is after Lundgren's defeat that she meets her grandfather for the first time. They decide to live together, but it was only for a year since Caelin was ivaded by enemies. It is here that Lyn decides to join Hector and Eliwood to try and defeat the Black Fang. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Lyn was made into an assist trophy in the very anticipated Nintendo fighting game Super Smash Bros. Brawl, she later came back to fulfil the same role in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Lyn appears and kneels down on the ground at the ready for a few moments. Then, all of a sudden she speeds at an opponent and delivers one devastating slash, with high knockback. An interesting point is that she shares a quote "Prepare yourself" with the playable character Ike. In Brawl Lyndis has both a trophy and a sticker. When the player places a Lyn sticker on a character's trophy, the food effect will be raised by seven. Trophy descriptions Brawl :"A 15-year-old nomadic girl. Lyn is a strong-willed youth whose skill with the blade draws many admirers. Lyn sets out on her quest to become a master swordsman after coming to the aid of a fallen traveler. She soon learns she's a living member of the nobility of Lycia, a neighboring country. Soon she's involved in a violent dispute over the ascension of the Caelin throne." Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U '' :"''Her real name is Lyndis, and she's the last survivor of one of the Sacaen tribes. She's strong and friendly, and her swordmanship is epic. If you summon her in this game, she'll charge herself up befor laying a critical hit on he nearest opponent. Expect a solid strike from her to leave a mark! :* Game Boy Advance - ''Fire Emblem'' 11/2003 Gallery Category:Protagonists Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Assist Trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Princesses Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors characters Category:Major Nintendo characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Playable characters